That Girl
by yellowiswhatgood
Summary: tomboy bella get player edwards attention.shes Emmet's lil sis but how will he act when he finds out that a certain ex friend of his is having feelings for his sister?EXB
1. Chapter 1

Hello beautiful

Hello beautiful how it going?

It's been a long time,

Since my phones wrung

And you've been on that line

I woke up to the sound of my Ihome telling me it's time to get ready for forks, washinton one of the rainiest places on earth. I uneager got out of bed and into the bathroom to get changed , it took me 20 minutes to get ready usually I take half time to get ready but I wasn't in the mood to hurry. I wore a blue skinny jeans, red tank top and black converse.

The truth is that I didn't want to leave I liked living here in sultry phoenix. But I had to go because my mom just got married and I don't want to be a bother to her with me coming to her honeymoon. Which really I didn't want to go into detail on that part. You see my mom has been divorced with my dad in forks so I'm going to move there.

"Honey are you sure you want to leave so soon? We can delay the honeymoon and you can stay longer."

My mom said as we drove to the airport. I know she 'wanted' me to stay but I knew she also wanted to spend her honeymoon with her new husband Phil.

Phil seems like a nice guy and all but the problem is that one, he's my football coach and two, he's like 20 yrs old and my mom's somewhere in like her 40s. So it's kind of awkward to call your coach Dad what he wants me to call him on practice days.

If you're wondering why there would e a girls football team there isn't and I'm the only girl there and I'm kind of bummed out that I have to leave everyone here. I'm not the most popular person here but I must say I have a lot of friends.

A few minutes passed and I noticed that we were going the wrong way." Mom, you do know that the airport is that way, right?" I asked worried that the same thing might happen again like the last time she got lost.

(flashback)

"Hey mom do you even know where were going? " I asked in a serious tone because I don't want to be the one who asked random people for directions.

"honestly I have no idea." She said in an embarrassed tone. Ugh! I said as I walked out of the car knowing that I would be the one asking for directions again. So I came up to the counter of 7-11 "Excuse me?" I asked shyly. Once he turned around he looked me up and down and smiled .ewww! he looked like he was in his 50s or something. "may I help you with anything? Maybe get you a boyfreind or something cause I have one very to your liking." Pointing to himself, I shivered that he was trying to BUST a move.

"uhm no" I said in a very disgusted tone. "I'm here to ask for directions."I can tell that he was disappointed that I rejected him. But who cares he's too old for me and too how should I say this hopeful? "Well where are you headed?" I told him and then he pointed to the nearest hotel cause he said that it takes 2 days to get there. Once I got back… "So how did it go?" my mom asked trying to hold in her laughter. "Yeah laugh all you want."

(End of flashback)

Shivers of the horrid memory ran down my spine. "Bella!!!" my mother shouted in my ear. "Ahh!" was all I could say before we finally reached to Chris's house, well his real name is Christopher but he's sort of gothy but I still like him I'm kind of gothy too so I won't blame him and Emily his sister. We all met when I was 2. I first saw them in the old playground and then kept on bumping into each other at the most randomest places like the handicap bathroom, Harley Davidson store, and crate and barrels.

"Why we are here mom the airport is like the other way." I stated. She didn't answer all she did was drag me out of the car and into the back of the house. Once I got in a bunch of my friends jumped out of the weirdest places like behind a swing or in a trash bin; it was hilarious!

But even though it was really funny I managed to get a single tear roll down my cheek. It was an emotion of sadness and really going to miss them.

"Oh honeys don't cry." Emily tried to say through her tears coming down like the Niagara Falls. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

Suddenly Chris came up to us and gave me a huge bear hug. "I'm gonna miss you too lil sis." He calls me that cause he's 2 yrs older than me.

"Yeah, now who's going to scare every guy who tries to ask me out?" I said jokingly.

"YEAH! Maybe I should come with you know to check up on you time to time." Uh oh "no uhm I think that's fine ill just be me as many time as possible. That way people will go off scared"

Emily punched me on the arm. 'Ouch! Em!" "Don't you dare you say that! You're a special girl you know that." Yeah special ed "suuuuurrre" oh no she's making the Bella your beautiful speech. "your beautiful, smart, athletic, creative, andAWESOME!" she finished with a big heavy sigh, and then she smiled.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder so I turned around. It was my football team with roses? Each one gave me a rose with a card. I opened up one and it said your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean. I laughed at this one; I had brown not blue eyes. After reading the other ones I figured that they used corny pick up lines for my cards.

"Sorry honey but it's time to go." My mom said in a small tone. "Okay ill meet you in the car." So she went t off to the car to wait for me. I turned back around and saw that everyone had that big smile on their faces that made me cry again. So everyone came up and we had a big group hug. "Bye guys! I'll miss you."

They all waved goodbye and then I was off to the dirt road and to the airport. We were here so my mom and I said our last goodbyes and into the plane. It took a few hours to get to forks, but I managed not to do anything stupid like trip on air or something.

I felt big huge arms wrap around me so I only did the most biggest thing not to do….I grabbed hold of his arm and twisted myself around him to now that I'm holding him in an arm lock. But it was a bad choice if you did it to your own brother that you just met.

He stared in shock, I did too cause he was huge! Like as tall as the refrigerator in phoenix. Also bulky, curly haired and the cutest smile in the world. "Please tell me you're my new sister cause you're really cool and I hugged 10 other people who aren't and I don't want it to be eleven. I laughed and nodded, what surprised me was that he just picked me up and said "HEY EVERYONE THIS IS MY SISTER BELLA AND SHES THE MOST COOOLEST PERSON EVER!!!" he said it with such pride. Everybody just turned and laughed I blushed my usual color and told him to put me down.

As he did I smacked him on the head." Hey" well that's what you get when you try to shout in the airport and say I'm cool." "That's the truth now follow me." He led me to my new house. It was light yellow and the roof was blueish with some green. (I know I made it up) Even though it was kind of small it was already to my liking. "So do like it? I know it's quite small but you get used to it." He looked at me with a small grin that showed his cute dimples. "Love it." I said with a reassuring smile.

"I knew you'd be the perfect sister." Again with that smile, I swear the more he smiles like that the more I'm gonna attempt to scream in a girly voice and ill hug him with pride that he's my brother. BOOM!!!I knew this luck wasn't going to last long. I was about to fall to the ground but a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen in my life. Besides the green eyes he had dirty blonde hair tall and muscular still skinny.

"Hey, are you alright?" I was too busy staring into his eyes to ! His voice is like an angle calling to me. "Uhm uhm…y-y-yeah t-t-thanks" I stuttered great impression on yourself Bella. "Bella you okay?" my brother looked concerned for me, but when he saw the bronzed hair dude he glared. "Let go of my sister Cullen." He said it with such venom I could tell they didn't get along. "So this is the big bear's famous sister Bella." He lifted my hand and kissed it gently. Even though he was kind of cute I didn't like people touching me and I don't make exceptions. So, I did the only thing I could do; I pulled my hand away and punched him in the eye. OUCH that's gonna hurt later on. Stumbling backwards he fell to the cold black asphalt.

Shock written all over his face, I just smirked so did my bro. "Nice on sis." I gave him a high five and winked at the bronzed boy. "ill be inside." When I was about to leave I told him one more thing. "hey you do know you're my own brother and I still don't know your name?" What? I didn't want to call him 'you' or 'hey' a lot so I needed to know his name. "Emmet, its Emmet." "Cool name emmster." I laughed on my way inside.

Once he was inside I asked him what was the little moment outside about. He said that he plays football and he's on the team too but the only problem is that he's a player and used to be friends but he betrayed him to be in the more popular crowd told him that if he's on the team shouldn't he be popular too? Then he said that it doesn't depend on what club you're in, it depends how you treat girls .then I understood what he meant. (You have to use them)

Then I was off to the inside of my mini shelter. NOT it was like my own game of saw but I'm the only one playing. Emmet thought it was funny every time I fell he would fall to the ground laughing like a mad man. It's been a week since I moved here and I still haven't met my dad Charlie yet nor go to school. Emmet said that I'll meet Charlie at dinner so ill be cooking as usual tonight I'm going to make lasagna and some pizza I love cooking its one of my hobbies also skate boarding,singing,and football. "So what are ya making Bella?" he asked in a curious tone. "You'll see brother" emphasizing the word brother.

I looked at the clock it was almost time for dinner so I got dressed in my pj's a green tank top and blue boy shorts. "You know you shouldn't wear that." Emmet stated. "May I ask why?" trying to understand him. "Because you just shouldn't." he looked at me trying to hide his annoyance. "Well it's a free country so HA!" I smiled at my comment. "Okay but don't come running to me when you get into trouble." What is he talking about?

"Whatever" DING DONG the door bell "ill get it" he called. Okay usually I get the door what's wrong with him? Once he opened the door a bunch of guys came barging in and I almost fainted. I stood there in shock and I couldn't move I blushed dark red like black cherries.

When they all turned to look at me they started howling and whistling. "Emmet can I see for a sec in the kitchen?" I asked politely as I can trying to hide my anger. He looked at me while rubbing his head "surprise?" After that I smacked him in the head and started to shout at him.

I got out gracefully and went upstairs to calm down I noticed as I got out of the kitchen the guys started 'ohhing' and 'burn!' to Emmet with a pink face . I smiled, just what I wanted. I went to my purple room with green sheets to go sleep but what I saw in the window in the middle of the driveway I couldn't believe, so I ran straight outside down the stairs through the boys and Emmet, the look on his face was priceless it was shocked and 'where are you going' look. But I didn't care I just wanted to see my old friend again.

"Chris!" I ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug. "lil sis!" excitement was all over his voice.

"I missed you too big brother! But why are you here?" I questioned. "Come on." he dragged me to the woods. "Whoa horsey wait a minute I'm not wearing any shoes and I'm queen klutz remember?" "Ugh ride on my back." "Ya! Kiddi up horsey!" "Never say that again or ill drop you." "Right sorry"

So off we were through the woods and in the prettiest field ever in my life and in the middle filled with all of my friends. "What are they doing here?"Suspiciously. All he said was "they wanted to see you." with a brilliant smile. I started to get teary so I wiped them fast before anyone can see. "BELLA!!!" they screamed as they came running to me across the field we had another group hug and a big figure came up to me and punched Chris in the face. "Emmet?"

It wasn't such a great picture. When we were about to go back Emmet punched Chris and he fell backward and started tackling him. "Hey guys." Still fighting, "heeey guuys!", again still fighting, "GUYS!" still wouldn't stop ahh I guess if you don't beat them join em!

So I started to go on Emmet's back and break them apart when someone punched me on the face so I fell. Everyone went silent and Emmet and Chris finally stopped fighting and looked at me worried I just glared. "Who did that!?" I said getting up. They pointed at each other. I sighed at their patheticness.

"I did" I heard that velvety voice again I turned around and saw Edward looking at me up and down smiling. I just when up to him and slapped him as hard as I could and walked away scowling at the two dumbos. As I looked back I just saw Edward staring after me like a sick puppy.

A blue and white police cruiser pulled up in the beautiful field and there came out char-dad looking quiet mad about something. "Emmet!" my father boomed. Well, at least I know where his laugh came from. "I had a call about some commotion going on and so I came to check it out and I find you making it," shaking his head, oh that's what it is. "It's not my fault this dude was trying to kidnap Bella." Glaring at Chris. "Whoa wait a sec. did you just say kidnap?" I started laughing so did everyone except Emmet and Edward.

"Dad, why are you laughing?" Emmet didn't know? "Why would Christopher try to kidnap Bella?" "It's Chris," He corrected. "How do you guys know each other?" asked Edward. "When I visit Bella and her mother in the summer I got to meet him and Emily. At first I thought they were together but it turns out their just friends." Emmet looked at Chris, "Sorry dude, no hard feelings?" he got his hand out. "Yeah no hard feelings." He said shaking it.

"So Bells, on my way back I got a package to you from your mom." He gave it to me and I tore it open, it was my black backer skate board "OMG!!" I hugged it tight to my chest and asked where the skate park was he told me I could go there tomorrow.

I was so stoked out I started to do cool tricks like airing above my dad's police cruiser. Everybody except my friends looked in awe. "Okay time to get going kids, so christ- Chris, where are you staying?" my dad asked. "Well Emma and I are staying at our grandmas and the rest are probably with other families or with their friend's family."

I smiled at the thought that everybody came just to see me. Well there's something I need to put to the sky literally.


	2. Chapter 2

When I meant send to the sky really meant it. Once I got home I got to my room to get the pack of balloons I packed from Phoenix I wrote about my day. It said….

Dear sky,

It's my first time to write to the sky of forks, Washington so here it goes. Let's start with my first day here. Well the first impression I made to my big brother wasn't so good. Let's just say that I might have given him an inflexible . Then I met this dude with bronze hair and tried to make a move on me. Bad move boy! I don't like people touching me it makes me feel uncomfortable. So I punched him in the face! Then I was cooking dinner then my brothers friends ran in the door. I was only wearing boy shorts and a tank top. I ran outside and hugged a guy I met in phoenix and went to the woods to meet the rest of my friends in the middle of a beautiful meadow then my dad came with his police cruiser. My own brother thought I was being kidnapped when I was with my old friend that's a guy so he punched him on the face and they started to rumble so I joined them and then a guy punched me and it turns out that he was the bronzed hair dude to I only did a tiny slap on his face that his cheeks red. The good part was that I got my fav skateboard and got all my friends here to see me, I think it was a good week so far let's just hope it keeps getting better.

After rereading my note I tied it to the string of my balloon and drew a happy confused face because that's how I felt. Happy that I'm having a great time and confused to if I should be scared on going to school tomorrow. I let it go to the purple, pink, and yellowish sky and watched it fly away to higher atmosphere. Emmet's friends soon left except three of them. Two of them had blue eyes and one of them was that dude Edward. They looked at me when I came inside.

"What haven't you seen a girl in boy shirts and a tank top before?" I asked sarcastically. The blue eyed boys turned back around but Edward was still looking at me with those eyes I don't know why but I felt something in my stomach, it was either I was hungry or a little butterfly was flying in my belly.

So I shrugged it off and headed to my room and opened my ihome. The first song that came out was I don't Have to Try by Avril Lavgine. I started to sing along with the song and started to write some drawings in my note book. I drew a white exotic flower with a little pink colored in.

I felt someone watching me so I looked up and saw 4 boys peeking from the cracked door, so I decided to mess with them. So in the most grisliest voice I said "I think I like Edward he seems so cute! Or maybe those two blue eyed boys their so dreamy I think I'll faint!" I pretended to fall and in came Edward and ONE of the blue eyed boys come by my side and when they both saw each other they threw daggers with their eyes. I tried to hold in my laughter but I couldn't any longer, I laughed my face off! I wasn't the only one laughing Emmet was too, his booming laughter echoed through my whole room.

The faces of the two buffoons were anger, confusion, and embarrassment. "You should have seen your faces! It was so priceless!" I stifled. "Man you are my sister!" I heard Emmet say while holding himself down from the floor. My tone got serious "Why were you guys snooping in my room?" I looked at them from left to right all of them turning pink. "Well you see..." Emmet began, "We were just.." said the other blue eyed boy number two the one who didn't come up to me to 'catch' me. Then surprisingly Edward spoke. "We heard the music and followed it here and the door was kind of open so we looked inside and saw you singing to the song. HeHeHe." He finished with a rub on his head.

"Yeah but your voice is wonderful Bella!" Blue eye number one said. "Okay so who are you guys?" trying to ease the silence. "My names Jasper and the other blue eyed boy is Mike." He seems polite enough to be my friend but Mike looks a little too friendly. "Hey!" I can tell he was trying to flirt with me to bad that doesn't work on me. "Well too bad we all have school tomorrow so I need dome sleep bye!" pushing them out the door I turned out the light and closed my eyes to see the most shocking thing in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt3 HELP ME!!!

When I woke up I saw the most shocking thing in my whole life. A girl I have no idea who she is,was in my room . She was looking for something in MY closet. So I got up so fast that she didn't see me coming to pin her to the floor. "Hi! My names Alice Whats your name?" she seemed so excited that she forgot she didn't even notice I pinned her.

"uhm bella and who are you and why are you here, in my room, looking in my closet?" I gave her my confused face. "Oh I'm Emmet's friend and I don't know how you put up with him hes so annoying!" ahh she was Emmet's friend that explains some things.

" Uhm why are you here anyway?"at first she didn't answer then it sunk in her head. "Oh, I was gonna help you pick out an outfit for school today and you know here I am!" Well that was helpful I thought to myself. " But I don't need any help I already got my outfit."


	4. Chapter 4

CHp4 Pretty Woman

" I don't need an outfit I already have one!" I exclaimed. I just met this girl and shes expecting me to to do what shes says. "Psssh!Nonsence, That's not what your going to wear its hideous! Just look at it. It makes me want to puke."

"What's wrong with a blue v-neck and jeans?" what is she the fashon police? "EVERYTHING!Ugh,do I have to explain it to?Blue v-neck,jeans?It's too plain!" by this time it looked like her eyes were about to bulge out and drop to the floor.I hate to admit it but I was kind of scared of her outburst.

For a girl that's the size of my lamp,she's pretty tough. I like it! I think we're going to be great friends. "Alice?" I said. "Hmm?" was all she said while looking through my closet AGAIN. " I was thinking if you let me pick out my outfits on weekdays you can pick it out on weekends, is that good?" I was really hoping she would say yes, I even crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Hmmmm…" that's the seventh time Alice said that while pacing up and down the edge of my bed. "Alice! Stop that your making me dizy," she finally stopped and looked at me up and down not in the bad way but examining way. "fine." Came out her mouth 'fine'. I started to relax when she answered. Wow. Who knew that one word can make a person so happy?

"YES! now Alice get out I need to get dressed if you don't mind." Without any word she walked out .Now I better hurry or else I want to be late on my first day. I got dressed and as I got out I saw Alice smile. Don't get me wrong but somethings wrong with that smile I have a bad feeling about today. "Ready?" she asked. "Yeah but lets wait for Emmet first." She stepped behind me and said "Don't worry bella he left way long ago." What? "Wait,who did he ride with?" "Oh with Rose his girlfriend." He had a girlfriend? "Oh okay lets just get to school, who are we riding with?" The next words that came out of her mouth echoed in my mind. "we'er riding eith Edward." "e-e-e-edward?" I stuttered. "Yeah of course!why did he make a move on you or something?" How did she know? So many questions in my mind right now and answers to ! that's hard work.

"How do you know? Did he make a move on you?" she laughed "Why would he do that to his sister?" I nearly chocked on the pop tart I was eating. "You're his sister!" She patted my back, "Yeah I know its haaard to belive but come on, the jerk awaits." I sighed and walked outside to see none other than Edward making out with a blonde at the front seat of his silver volver. "Ewww!Get a room!" Alice screamed. He pulled out of his bimbo and looked at us "Only if Bella would join me." Yuck! "Never in a million years Cullen, no affence alice." I said .she shrugged "None taken." Then the little butt head spoke "Aw babe don't act like that." That's it, I marched back inside and got my skateboard. When I got back out I told her i was skating to school . "Are you sure?" was he last words before I skated off and called off my shoulder "POSITVE!". A couple of minutes later I heard a honk I turned around to see edward and his stupid crooked grin on his face. "Miss me babe?" ughh! Can't he take a hint? "What do you want Edweirdo" I hissed. He put his hand over his heart did I say heart, as if he had one! "that hurt bad now come in the car and I'll drive you to school." As if, I'd rather be late than ride with him.

"as if I bet you that I can beat you at school befor you can even get out of your car and step on campus" What did I just do! How can a skateboard beat a Silver Volvo! Ahh Stupid shiny volvo owner. I can tell alice riding in the back seat cause his blonde bimbo was in front was shocked at my bet but edward just smirked and smiled. "Lets make this interesting if I win you go on a date with me and if you win I won't ignore you at school." I probably had worried written all over my face when he said this he knew I wasn't going to win, me and my big mouth. "f-f-fine." I stuttered. Please make me win. "Alice, would you like to do the honers?" I can tell by not even lookingat him he's smiling. "Uhm uh yeah sure." Yeah don't worry alice we'er on the same boat. "get ready," Okay Bella get your head in the game "Get set," if you don't then you'll have to date Edward I shuddered saying his name. "GO!" I was off but I still wasn't fast enough to catch up with the volvo. But while I was behind I noticed the car had a extra tire at the back under the window, so I grabbed on to it like my life was on the line.

I had to duck cause Edward looked back at the rear view mirror every five seconds. But once I looked at him I noticed his eyes showed I don't know worriedness? Well whatever we were almost there so I let go and peddled faster and turned to the entrance of the school . I skidded to a stop next to a red convertible. Seconds later a silver volvo came in too and parked right next to the convertible. Then came a skwealing alice that almost ran right next to me to give me a big hug and a high five. "Hey Alice nice to see you here too." "Oh Bella," she started "that was so awesome how did you come here so fast?" "I mean," she continued "I didn't see you behind us. Where did you go?" she pleaded me to tell. "Well," I beagn before an irritated edward came out of the car. "How did you get here so fast!"WOW. "Well as I was saying I got here so fast by hanging on to your car from the back while you drove." "You hung on to my-" he got cut off by a fimiliar voice. "Hey bells did you meet rose yet?" he came from behind us. Oh snap! Bad timing. "Your sister just-" I had to cover his mouth to keep him from saying anything else. "my sister just what edward." Emmet looked at him with suspision on his face. "kshafkjbdvubevwj" was all he could hear but I'm sure it was supposed to be Your sister just hung on the back of my car! Luckily I had my hand cup around his mouth.

"what's going on?" said the girl that was beside my brother. She was blond with blue eyes, blue eyes why does that ring a bell? "Jasper!" I jumped when Alice just screamed in my ear and ran into a guy that looked familiar… "Jasper"I muttered hhmm why does it sound so fimiliar? "hey Bella or should I say the next american idol?" wait.. "You!"I pionted at him and jumped up and down. "I know you!" wow I must look pretty retarded. "woah someones hyper."jasper was backing away with alice locked in his arm. I stopped jumping. "yeah I think Alice is rubbing off on me." She glared I smiled. "and why are you covering Edwards mouth?" I took it off "Woops forgot". "Well, What was this bout my sister?" why did Emmet just say that?


	5. Chapter 5

CHP5 NEIGHBORS!?!

"What was this about my sister?" why does he have to remember that?

"What I was going to say was..." I gave him a pleading look that said 'Please don't tell him or I'm going to die'.

He looked at me and smiled not just a regular smile an evil Alice smile. Oh no please don't be something please please don't be something bad. Wow how pathetic can I get? I don't even know what Alice is going to do yet; let's just hope it's something less dangerous like what Edward is going to say right now.

"Ugh I was going to say that I'll see her around more often now that we're neighbors and all." NEIGHBORS! "Whoa hold on did you just say we're neighbors?" I was so shocked my mouth dropped.

"Yeah they are like three houses down." Thanks Emmet, your making me fell a lot better, but he glared at Edward for emphasizing the words 'SEEING HER AROUND MORE OFETN.' I was glad on the last part.

But still, I can't believe he's my neighbor! This must be a dream, a very bad dream. Why me?!

"OMG! Me and Bella are neighbors! This is so exciting, we could go shopping have make overs and all that girl stuff!" That doesn't sound so good. I heard a fake cough coming from the girl named rose I suppose.

Alice forgot to mention someone in 'our plans'. "Oh and of course with Rose." Maybe not.

"Uhm Alice I'm sure I'd love to go with you guys but I'm not really a fan of shopping and make overs." Suddenly everyone came to look at me.

"What? Was it something I said? I don't like shopping so what?" I didn't notice Alice and Rosalie behind me because they grabbed me by the arms and started to drag me to the bathroom and getting out make up bags. "What are you guys doing don't like make up? Let me go!" I tried to break free but like I said earlier for a short pixie she's pretty strong.

When we were almost there Alice spoke, "I'm sorry Bella but you went too far about the makeup and shopping part." This girls crazy I if don't get out of here I'll be like Frankenstein's daughter.

Then Rosalie spoke "Alice is right bells you did go too far so we are going to show you make up is helpful not the opposite." I needed help.

"Emmet a little helps please?" He looked at me then Rosalie; she had a puppy dog face. Fine if she's gonna play like that "Big bro what ever happened to BF'S before GF'S?" I gave him my famous puppy pout that even Jasper even helped me. "Come on Alice lets her go." "Thank you Jasper at least someone is on my side and he even isn't related to me! You call yourself a brother!? I call you a traitor." I had the best pouts and the best persuasion sentences in the world so my brother finally brave in. "Sorry Bells but I can't do that Rosie gonna get mad."

"Finally I can go!" Huh? "Wait what did you say?" I cupped my hand over my ear to see if I heard right, did he just reject my pout? Dang I need to get a better technique.

Then rose whispered in my ear "Hear that Bella?" oh she's so gonna get it. "But, I forgot to mention." What now Emmet what can you do to make me feel better. "Bella gets to choose what to wear tomorrow." This time I whispered in her ear "Hear that rose?" and ran off to the bathroom leaving them speechless.

Once they got inside it's like they knew exactly what to do because they didn't hesitate to stop and let me breathe. "Here wear this." Rose just shoved it to me and I can tell when I left she didn't like my come back back at the parking lot.

So I got dressed not caring to look and went straight out not caring what Alice had to say. I went the office and a lady with red hair looked up and her mouth dropped down. I looked down. Oh My Gosh! I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually look good. I was wearing a pink and black checkered mini skirt with black stockings and a white v-neck shirt.

"u-uh c-can I h-h-h-help y-y-oou?" she stuttered. "Yeah I'm Isabella swan, I'm new here." She looked shock I never get this much attention before, but it's kind of scaring me. "Oh my you must be Ms. Swan Charlie's daughter." "Yes I am." I simply answered.

"Here is your schedule and map of the school I also need you to let all your teachers sign this slip and return it at the end of the day." She smiled.

"Thank you!" I smiled and walked out to see that everyone staring at me. As I walked by it every conversation turned silent as I leave, they start to whisper. When the bell rang all of the students went to their classes. I stared at my map and went to my first class bio. I walked in to see all kinds' eyes on me even the teacher looked. Creepy. "Uhm is this Mr. Banner's class?" I asked quietly. Even though I spoke so low people made a big deal about by whispering to their neighbor.

"Ah yes you must be ms swan." Eww he's even worse than the old man in 7-11 yeah don't think I didn't notice the 'accidental touch' on my arm while you were signing my slip. "You may sit next to Mr. Cullen." All the guys sighed and all the girls glared. I bet 'Mr. Cullen' didn't mind me sitting near him. "Cullen raises your hand."I think I know what he looks like unfortunately. I walked up to him and sat down. "Hey babe miss me?" he purred. This is going to be a long day. "First of all don't call me babe."After that it was all a blur and the lunch bell came. I eagerly came out of class and into the cafeteria but I bumped into somebody along the way, Mike, the one from my little trick I played on the boys last night.

"Hey Bella." He said hugging me. "Hey mike so, hows life?" I laughed at my own joke. "Life's good hey do you want to sit next to me and my friends?" He looked so cute with those blue eyes but that's all his eyes nothing more. His personality was disgusting just like Edwards.

"Sorry but I'm sitting with some other people, but thanks anyways." I smiled my genuine smile and it looked like he was about to squeal. (Pansy)

I walked in to find Emmet and the others in a table way at the back of the room. The table was a rectangle that was a six seater. I just went to sit next to Alice and Rose who had grins on their faces. "What?" I looked at them with a confused expression. "Nothing" they both said in union.

I just can't wait till tomorrow; I get to dress on my own! I so can't wait!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chp6 Why are girls hitting on me?!

(This story is dedicated to my favorite story Why are girls hitting on me?! Please read it its good)

(On the last chapter when Emmet said that Bella could choose her clothes lets make it not the next day but on Friday)

Friday morning

"I get to choose my clothes today!" I said while prancing in my room.

Then Emmet came in, "Whoa lil sis I just came in here to tell you your boyfriend Chris is here but if your too busy dancing then I'll tell them you don't want to see them." I stopped and ran down the stairs but on the last 10 steps I tripped and fell but thankfully Chris was there to catch me.

"Hey there pretty lady what are you doin in a pretty town like this?" ha I can tell he was imitating Elvis Presley. I laughed at his attempted. "A hunka hunka burnin love." I sang.

"Hey you two better not do something I wouldn't do!" Emmet said while coming down the stairs. "Like what Emmet? I bet if you were here with Rose you two would be sucking each other's face off! Besides we're just friends." he blushed bright red and spoke "Yeah yeah yeah ok but you better hurry up cause Alice is gonna be here soon and she'll play Barbie bella again." "Right, sorry Chris but this will only take a sec." I ran to my room to get my clothes. A pair of white socks, black basketball shorts, a hat, and a white baggy shirt covered with a black jacket. I ran back down the stairs to find that everyone was there all ready and waiting for me. "Hey guys, you ready?" I asked but when I looked at them there was one person missing….Alice.

Where could she be? "Hey where's Alice at?" all of them had wide eyes when they looked at me. I turned around horrified to see Alice carrying a bottle of hair spray and a bag of makeup about to tackle me. I backed away from her until I reached the door. I quickly tried to run out the door but got stopped when Emmet and Chris held me by the arm and carried me to the bathroom. I tried to struggle but then Jasper came and held me by the legs. "I don't deserve this! What did I do to you guys for you to betray me?" I screamed "And you," I pointed to Chris "I thought I was your friend!" He shrugged "Sorry Bell but she said if I didn't help her she would put makeup on me and make me look like a girl plus take picture of me and send it to all the people in your school. I don't want that to happen"

"Uggh! Why must the good die young!" I gave up trying that was until I thought of a perfect idea to get them off of me. Thankfully Alice was on my side but she didn't even know it. "I'm just going to go outside with Rose because we're going to call Edward to come get his butt out here. Bye!" And they left. Showtime

"Wait!" they stopped, "Aren't you guys worried?" "About what?" they said in a union. "Well their outside, Alone," they were quiet "They could be talking to another boy?" Finally they got it. They looked at each other and out they ran except Chris. "Good one!" he said I high fived him and left with my skateboard. When I got to school I went straight to the bathroom to change some little things like the makeup. I couldn't change the smell but it smelled like Emmet's colon. Once I stepped out a group of girls came out of nowhere and started to be all flirty to me. Seriously! Last time I checked I was a girl!

Then a girl named Lauren came up to me an said AND did some weird things.

FLASHBACK

I was getting out of the bathroom when a bunch of girls swarmed over to me. "Hey big boy you new here?" big boy? What am I lesbian? "Uhm yeah from yesterday, and who are you?" I asked she fluttered her eye lashes "I'm Lauren" and then she touched my arm. Eww gross I am not a guy people imp just a girl like you except with dignity. "Uhm yeah I'm just gonna go cause," I saw the guys "Oh look there's my brother got to go bye!" I sped off but I guess those maniacs didn't listen because they followed me there. "Guys, help me!" When I looked at them they just stared. "Who are you and what do you want?" they all said. Whoa who bit their butts? "Well you see I went out of the bathroom and then a bunch of girls came out to me and they started to flirt with me and it was really gross then a girl named Lauren touched my arm and I don't like people touching me so I ran off and now their chasing me! Please please please help me!" I said it all in one sentence wow I must be superman or something. "Oh skater boy where are you?" I heard the voice coming closer and closer I hid behind Emmet and jasper. They were just standing there! Doing nothing when their best friend is getting attacked. I peeked through Emmet arm hole to see what's happening. "Come skater boy come out come out wherever you are?" I swear I'm gonna puke if she keeps trying to flirt with me. "Hey" she looked at Emmet, "Have you seen a guy about yay high and wearing black basketball shorts and a black hat come by here did you?" then Emmet answered in a general accent, "I'm sorry ma'am but I have not, all I seen was a guy wearing black basketball shorts and a black hat come by here." "Oh okay thanks!" she walked away and once she left we all burst ourselves out laughing. "Whoever you are you remind me of my sister Bella, she would love you."Emmet stated. Then Edward came he looked quiet angry at something. "No she wouldn't! She would probably hate him; I mean what if he's a kidnapper or something!" Okay how many people got bit by a bug today? And since when was I a guy? Was It because of my clothes, and can they stop act like I'm not there?


	7. Chapter 7

Chp7 Why are girls hitting on me CON.

Can they stop acting like I'm not there?! I got really irritated and shouted in their ears "Hello! I'm right here you know and I can hear you guys and I am not a boy, I am a girl!" They all froze and stared at me and then Jasper asked, "So you're gay?" You've got to be kidding me. All of them took a step back. I shook my head. "Ahh! It's me Bella, I'm just wearing boy clothes!" I took off my hat that let down my magany burnett hair. "OMG Bella it's you!" Alice practicly screamed at me and Edward turned red and left without another word. "Alice, you saw me in morning wearing this, all of you did." I stated. "Yeah but I didn't pay attention of what you were wearing for long cause it was too ugly to keep in my mind." Typical alice. "Well thanks for remember me guys,at least I know you care about me." I said sarcasticly.

Then a question popped up in my mind. "Hey, What was Edwards problem earlier when he thought I was a guy and emmet, you should ask me before you aprove on aperson you just met on dating me." Their answer? Well it was a shaking head and 'I thought you were smart' murmurs. What? Was it something I said. Gosh that bug that bit them must have been bad because their really mean!

The bell rang and it was time to head to class. Can anything else bad happen today? Once I got to class I had all sets of eyes on me agai, but for a different reason. I was wearing boy clothes. I won't blame them I mean if at first your wearing mini skirts and v-necks then the next day you'll probably wear something close to that cause it's a pattern. It won't make sence if it was girrl clothes then boy clothes, it makes things confusing. Curse you fashon world.

"hi?" it was more of a question then a reply. I had to drop my hair to cover my face. Because I'm so lucky Edward came in and when he sat right next to me surprisingly he didn't talk to me even at lunch he didn't. "What's with wearing boy clothes? I mean seriouly can't I wear anything confortable?" I asked Alice. "Can I just change a little bit of your clothes, just a little come on PLEASE!"That's her fith time asking me that and the fourth time she got so annoyed she even shook me with great force. Jasper had to calm her down to get her off me! Sometimes she's really scary. "Alice, you didn't answer my question." I said. "How can I focus with you when you wearing THAT!" she pointed at my clothes.

"Hey I like theses clothes!" I defened myself. Then rosalie spoke, "yeah but you smell like your brother!" "It's not my fault that SOMEONE poured a bunch of random smells on me!" I got really mad "I'm gonna go outside." And I stormed off to the football field. "I miss football" I muttered. Then I heard a yell from behind and when I looked back there was a football coming right at me. So I caught it and threw it back to them but they were so amazed that it hit their head and forgot to catch it. They were four people out in the field, But one seemed so fimiliar. I figured who it was when they threw it back to me. Edward, will this boy ever stop? No. After 7 throws I came up to them. "hey! Can I play with you guys?" I asked. "I don't know can you play with us?" typical Edward trying to be all mister tough well I think hes mister buff! I mean mister bluff not buff.

"Shut up edward!" I said. "dude, you know her is she your girlfriend or something?"okay I I don't even know who he is but I don't like him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8 not again

(uhm I hate to ruin your fun guys but can I ask you if you can take the poll in my profile? I don't know what to do next )

I got back inside the school but when I saw alice coming out of the cafiteria I had to hide somewhere. So, I hid in the music room and shut the door quick so she couldn't see me. I opened the door a little so I could see what she was doing. She was with rose,

"Omg Rose did you see Edwards face when Emmet said that to bella?" alice asked.

"yeah, edwards falling hard for Bella." She continued.

Whoa they just said that he had a thing for me not just a thing, a BIG thing for me. That's kinda weird we've just met so how can he like so soon? I listened again.

"I know I feel really sorry for edward he won't even tell her!"Alice stated.

"That's a first, usaually when Edward wants a girl he'll get her but I guess Bella made an impact on him."

"yeah," alice continued. "I had a good feeling when she came along."

I couldn't hear anymore so I turned around quick and skid down the door. I couldn't believe what I just heard.I was the last person to make Edward fall a crush for. I knew I was going to be a while in here so I picked up a guitar from the corner of the room and started to strum the strings and sing the song crush by Paramore.

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four! )

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two, of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four! )

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey (hey)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey (hey)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than

No

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than

Once I was finished I heard clapping from behind me. I turned around to face a girl with Dark brown hair brown eyes with dark skin but not too dark but like beach tan was staring at me and clapping. She looked more asian."hey," I said while putting the guitar back in its place. She replied with a "Your pretty good you know." It sounded more like a question than a answer.

"not really I get that a lot though, I know their just trying to be poilite." I told her truthfully.

"then I'm not being polite I'm being rude." She finished with crossing her arms and pouting. I laughed at her and then she joined in with me.

After our laughing moment she broke the silence we made.

"so what are you in for?" she asked.

"Oh I'm Hiding from a friend, she's kind of a fashon freak. Why are you here?"

She looked down, "I'm new here and I didn't know anyone so I just came in here." I know how that feels.

"Whats your name stranger?" I questioned in a texas accent.

"Well neighbor,my name is Brie I came from Florida." She said the same way I did. I think we're going to be good friends.

I smiled. I looked at the clock, it was almost time to for lunch to end. "uhm we better get going or we'll be late for our next class." She looked at the clock too and we got out I saw Alice surprised that we were in there. She asked if we heard anything but I just pretened to look confused and asked her about it. She just smiled and walked to her class. I turned to Brie, "hey what do you have next?" she took out her scheduel and looked at her next class, "Uhm I have Art with Ms. Ariza then gym."

"Yay we have the last two classes together.!" I squealed just the way alice would. She'd be really proud right now. "Well then partner lets get goin before we'll be late!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to our class before she could even answer.

We took our seats right after the bell rang. I smiled at her and saw a boy named Seth I think staring her and watching her every move she made. He was like a sick puppy looking at his owner.

Once it was time for dismisal I walked up to her. "I saw someone watching you in class." She blushed scarlet red.

"I know he's pretty cute too. Ughm wait I mean he's pretty nice?" stuttering as she did I just smiled as she turned more and more red.

"you like him don't you?" I asked without a second she said yeah and cupped her face with her hands.

"Is it obivious?" She asked "No, I hardly noticed." I said sarcasticlly. I looked at the clock. "Well if we want to be late for gym then we better skidadle." She nodded

"Skidadle?" she asked.

I just shrugged and and laughed. It was free day today it was either football or free time unfortunatly I was the inly gitl willing to play ball with the big boys.

They separated in two teams and I was the only one standing. GREAT.

"What are you doin lil girl this is a mans game."one of the boys asked when he looked at me.

"Oh really if this is a mans game then why are you in it?" he looked perplexed. I heard some 'Burns' and 'ohh's from behind him. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was edward. Edward?! "What are you doin here?"I asked he smirked.

"Well someone some how changed my schegual and now here I am." He answered like it was the most obivous thing in the world.

"Alice." I muttered under my breath. I guess he heard cause he chuckled.

"you want to be on my team?" he asked. Me!On his team?! Has he gone mad? Never in a million years would I do such a thing. But I can't go on the other team cause that meany in the green beany hat won't let me so I guess I have to be on his team.

I sighed, "I guess so." He seemed quiet happy that I said yes that he even smiled. His smile was so big that it seems to be too big for his head.

"Great!" he exclaimed. Woah tiger too much enthusiasim there.

"Yeah great now what spot am I going to play?"As long as I was going to play then I don't care where I go. "Your playing wide reciever, you sure you want to play cause if you don't I suggest to back out now." Never shall I back down to the ground where the earth lays still. I can be so weird in my mind sometimes. I'm just glad that no one can read my mind or else that would be very awkward.

"Cool now lets get started." I wanted to get this over with so I don't have to explain why and how I play so well for long.

"blue 42 hike!" belowed the team captin.

(Sorry I don'tknow much football vocab so I just got this from a fanfiction title you guys should read it it's really good);

It terns out that Edwards the captin for the Forks football team. I ran far enough for me to catch the ball. I was almost to the line when a bunch of guys came charging at me. So I ran faster till i reached the line. But the group of guys didin't stop running and they crashed into I fell but I didn't fall cause I got hurt I fell because they all missed and and hit eachother and I was laughing hard.

Soon the rest of the guys came from my team and laughed too.

"geesh Bella where did you learnto do such awesome moves!" oh gosh here comes telling the story of my life again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp.9 My life story

(I have a new story on my profile can you guys read it? It's called I'm a What to Who?! Also, I'm sorry I never updated in so long.)

"Geesh Bella where did you get those moves from?" the team asked.

Where to start, oh yeah like always. "Well, ever since I was 5 I've been playing all kinds of sports: softball, baseball, soccerball, volleyball, and Football." If it's a sport with a ball I play.

"Wow that's a lot of balls." He laughed at his own joke. The guys just stared at him. Once he was done he looked at everyone and said 'sorry'. He then pretended to lock his mouth and throw away the key. I laughed that.

Edward spoke up, "So, go on tell your story." I stuck my tongue at him. He chuckled.

"Okay so as I was saying, I played a lot of sports just like Emmet but I never met him then." I noticed that they all crowed around me in a circle; I was in the middle.

"Once I got to middle school I tried out for all the sports they had. At first they said I was crazy, playing with the guys but when they saw what I could do, they won every single game." I smiled at how proud I was about myself.

"I was the captain of every sport." I looked at Edward and saw him smirk. I just smiled my genuine smile and winked at him. Then surprisingly he blushed, wow that's a first.

We were sitting down now but still in a circle. It was like kindergarten all over again. All we need now is juicy cups and cookies.

Looks like coach and I have the same thing on our mind. "Hey kindergartners do you want some juicy cups and cookies in that cute circle?" he asked sarcastically.

We got up and got ready for lunch. Right on cue the bell rang and we went off.

"That was a great story Swan." Edward came behind me. I jumped up.

"Aren't we jumpy today?" I laughed.

I heard him mutter something else under his breath but I couldn't hear it.

I took a quick glance at him and our eyes just looked into each other's for a moment until I looked away.

Ohh cliff hanger or something anywho don't forget to read my other story it might be like a hit like this. That did not make sence but who cares I don't anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We looked at each other's eyes for awhile until I looked away.

I kept on walking to my next class. I don't know why but when I saw his green eyes it's like I wanted to stay in that way forever. Strange.

Footsteps followed me again; I turned around to see none other than Edward. "What do you want stalker?" I asked Edward,

"Who's the stalker I think you are because I'm going to my next class." Edward answered smiled holding up a piece of paper. Oh the changed schedule.

I nodded and went inside the class.

"Okay class we are starting a new project today." The teacher said with so much enthusiasm, I thought I was going to barf. The whole class groaned.

"Just for that I get to choose your partners." I hate Mrs. Gonzales (No offence to all who's name that is)

I think she knew we were going to groan. Oh I hate that instinct of hers.

"The partners are," she started "First Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." Once she said that I stood up and shouted "What?!"

I looked at the side of me to see Edward doing the same thing. It looked like she didn't even notice us because she just kept on saying the other names but the other students were looking at us like we were crazy. Well Edward's guy friends were staring at him and all the girls stared at me. I sat back down and crossed my arms.

I glared at the teacher thinking she will be pay someday. I just hope that Edward will at least help me with some of the work.

After she told us about the partners she then told us about the project. She said that we have to make a letter, not just a letter but a letter saying what you think about life. I think I could do that I guess but I don't know about Edward.

-Skipping to the end of the day-

Finally the end of the day! I thought inside my head. I was cheering in my head but I suddenly stopped at the sight of Edward coming towards me. I sighed "What do you want know Edward?" I asked waiting impatiently for him to answer but he just stood there. I snapped my hands in front of his face. "Hey anyone in there?"

A few moments later he was back to earth. "Huh?" was all he said. You've got to be kidding me. "You're meaning to tell me that you came all this way to just stand here and act like an idiot?" I told him.

He seemed taken back because he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Then he tried again, it came out as a squeak. He coughed. "Uh I came here to say that maybe you should come over to my house, so we could uhm uh."

"Do the project?" I continued. Motioning him to go on.

"Yeah the projects that so what do you say?" he seemed hoping that I would say yes.

"Uhm sure." I was surprised at his reaction; he bellowed a big 'yes' through the whole school and everyone stared but he didn't seem to care, then he gave me a big bear hug, to finish it off while he was hugging me he spun me around. Once he put me down I was totally shocked I couldn't speak. He noticed my facial expression. "Oh sorry I got a little bit too carried away." He said rubbing his head in embarrassment.

I went up to him and patted his back, "Its okay just don't do that again." I said and he blushed a dark red. I giggled, whoa did I just giggle? I never giggle in front of guys before. Something's wrong with me.

I started to walk to the parking lot. "Well aren't you coming?" I asked he then came by my side in a matter of seconds.

Once we got to his car he opened the door for me. "Are you sick?" I said feeling his forehead.

I heard him whisper, "No I'm perfectly fine." Then sighed in content.

I noticed we were heading in the wrong direction. "Where are we going?" I asked but all he said was "Somewhere you'll see."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(You guys should go to my new poll, it's a bit long but it's about serious stuff)

I looked at him with a confused expression. "Your not kidnapping me are you?" I asked jokingly.

He chuckled, "Well not exactly, I'm just taking you somewhere without your acceptance."

"Oh someone is using high vocabulary." I said nudging him on the side laughing. He just shut his after that and the rest of the ride went silent.

A few minutes past and I got a little impatient. "Are we there yet?" I asked annoyed.

"You don't like surprises do you?" he said it more of a statement than a question.

We passed by a build board of the Jonas Brothers about their concert today.

"Who likes the Jonas brothers anyway?" I asked Edward. But then his eyes widened. What did I say wrong?

(OMG guys did I tell you that the second part of this story is all about Edwards Pov? Yeah well just think the next part is the preview of Edwards POV and how he thinks.)

EPOV

My eyes widened. She doesn't like the Jonas brothers?! Oh crap this is really bad. I got her tickets to their concert tonight. I thought all girls liked the Jonas brothers. Well I guess this counts because she isn't just any kind of girl, she's special.

"Edward you okay there?" she asked concerned. Aw she's concerned for me; she's so cute when she's like that. Snap out of it Edward focus on the situation.

"Edward?" she said again.

"Uh yeah?" I answered.

"Why did you just space out earlier?" what am I supposed to say? Oh I did that because I got you tickets to your not favorite band and then I was going to ask you out for dinner afterwards. AH why is life so complicated.

End of POV

(I know you guys were waiting for that)

BPOV

I was worried for Edward. He was acting so strange after I told him about that Jonas brothers thing. Why did he? Oh my freaking cow!

I think Edward likes the Jonas brothers! That changes a lot of things of what I think of him. Is he gay? Or maybe he just likes them because of their music. But what if he just likes them for their looks? Why am I worried if he's gay or not? Why am I asking myself these questions?

Ah why is my life so complicated?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOv

"So, Edward do you like the Jonas Brothers?" I asked.

I really needed to know if he did.

He laughed and looked at me.

"Seriously Bella do you really think that I'm gay?"

Oh no what am I going to say? 'Oh yeah I thought you were gay and I'm so glad you're not so no hard feelings right?' Yeah never.

"Psh no of course not!" I managed to say before my cheeks turned red.

"You were weren't you?" Oh snap what am I going to say?!

"You like cheese?" I squinted at my pathetic excuse.

"Yeah I like mozzarella." He stifled in his laughter and focused on the road again.

The rest of the ride went silent. I kind of felt guilty about me thinking Edward was gay but hey! Can't people make mistakes?

EPOV

I can't believe she thought I was gay! Then she makes this stupid excuse and asks me about what kind of cheese I liked.

If she wasn't a girl I would be so mad right now but I couldn't be mad at that angelic face of hers. It's just too hard. Why is my life so complicated?!

But the problem is where should I take her now! I should probably just tell her the truth. Wow that's a first, Edward Cullen telling the truth.

She better like it because I'm being way too nice to her. Who am I kidding It's not like I want her to like it.

5 minutes later

God I hope she likes it I wish she likes it I want her to like it!

Man, I'm just a hopeless romantic. Ew girl moment. Note to self never have a girl moment again. Well I should tell her now. Here goes everything.

"We're almost there Bella." I stated before I turned to the right and into the parking lot.

She nodded and got out. We were 20 minutes late so it would probably just be time for the meet and greet so I'll just take her straight there.

Once we got there I showed the body guard our tickets and he led us inside. We were the first ones there!

Whoa too many 'we' stuff Edward. (He's falling hard)

We stopped at the door that read 'Jonas Brothers'. I looked at Bella and she looked confused so I just pushed her in. I didn't mean to push her so hard but I was just so angry with myself that I couldn't handle it.

"Ah!" She yelped then fell on top of one of the curly boys. I got angry because they were on top of each other and smiling. I glared at him and helped Bella up.

"Sorry about that." She said while dusting herself off. "I got pushed in here." She looked at me and glared. I shrugged and went back to glare at the curly boy.

"It's okay it's not every day that you get tackled by a beautiful lady." He winked at Bella and she blushed. I growled.

They all looked at me and I just looked innocent.

"My name is Nick and these are my brothers Kevin and Joe." Ah so his name is Nick. I should buy a punching bag and name it Nick and punch him every day for the rest of my life!

"Hey!" Joe said while shaking her hand. "Hi!" Kevin just smiled and stared at me. "So are you her brother or something?" he asked.

"No I'm her b-." I didn't finish because I wasn't her boyfriend I was never going to be even though I wish I could I wouldn't be able to have her. She was too good for me.

"Her friend." I choked. It hurt me so much to say that I was only able to be her friend.

Nick smiled at what I said then stared at Bella. "So I was wandering if you were doing anything tonight that maybe we could hang out some time."

"uhm I would…"

OMG! What would she say? Yes! No! Maybe! The more suspense! REVIEW please! More FAVORITE PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Uhm I would love to, here's my number maybe we could hang out tommorrow at 12?" she handed her phone number to Nick and smiled.

He smiled wide and took it gratefully. "Yeah sure I'll call you."

What just happened here. THE Edward Cullen lost a girl to a gay children band. (sorry to all peeps who like them I like them too)

Am I losing my touch? This is impossible! Player Edward just lost the girl of his dreams when he can get any girl he wanted except for her.

Why does she have to fall in love with the gay guy why not me! But she did think I was gay earlier. Ah! I hate him I am never I mean never going to go buy tickets for this again.

BPOV

I smiled and handed my phone number to Nick. He smiled in return and put it in his pocket.

I looked at Edward and found him staring at Nick maybe more like glaring. I wonder why?

"Hey do you have any sisters or maybe friends that look almost like you?" Joe asked me.

I was shocked. "Why look like me?" I asked back.

"Because your pretty and not a blonde." he stated it like it was in the dictionary.

"Wow that's ugh nice?" I couldn't say anything else for that.

"So do you?" he was really hyper like just what it says in the magazines.

"No I don't have a sister and I do have friends but they have boyfriends." He smile faded and he slouched down on his couch.

"Well now that's over it was nice meeting you guys." Kevin came up and hugged me and gave Edward a high five.

I went up and gave each of them a hug but Nick seemed to be the longest because he wouldn't let go when we hugged for like two minutes.

"Uhm Nick I would love to live here but there isn't a bathroom in your arms." He chuckled and let go. We said our good byes and left.

In the car

Once we got in the car I noticed Edward wasn't talking, he was just sitting there not even starting the car.

"Edward?" I spoke "Are you alright?" he just sat there and stared out the window.

"Why do you care?" he questioned coldly.

"Because I'm your friend I care for you." He stared at me for a moment then said something that surprisingly hurt me.

"Can you help me?" he asked. I nodded, "I'm trying to get this girl but she won't notice me. I always try but no response. It always hurts me when she doesn't notice me but I always try." He seemed really hurt so I hugged him, it felt right.

He hugged me tight but I didn't care I was going to help him get that girl. He mumbled something in my ear but I could figure it out it was I think it was something with a dove and myself.

We let go a few moments later and drove away. Edward was smiling all the way. The rest of the drive I went to sleep.

EPOV

I smiled the rest of the way. Edward your back! I knew being all sensitive would help you get Bella. When she hugged me like that I never wanted to let go I whispered I love you in her hair but she couldn't hear it.

After that she fell asleep. She looked more beautiful when she did I just wanted to hug her again like life was no end.

I looked at the gas, there wasn't any left so I just drove home since it was closer. Once we got there I got Bella off the car and picked her up bridal style through the door.

"Mom dad I'm home!" I yelled.

"Mom and dad aren't here Edward." Alice said behind me I jumped and dropped Bella I thought she was going to fall but Emmet caught her in the nick of time. EW I said the 'n' word.

"Watch it Edward you almost dropped my sister!" Emmet said coldly.

Whats Emmet going to do to Edward?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**-Sorry I've been out for too long I had some difficulties with Microsoft…. Hehehehe so yeah here's CHAPTER 14!!!!!**

"Watch it Cullen you almost dropped my sister!" Emmet said coldly.

I was about to explain when Rose's arms slid around Emmet's broad shoulders.

"Relax Emmet it was an accident I'm sure he didn't mean it." She whispered in his ear.

He relaxed a little but still glared at me. "You may have gotten out easy this time bob but if you do this stunt again I won't give any mercy to your face." He spat.

I shivered, sometimes he can be really scary, but mostly he's just a soft well buff teddy bear. Well when I say buff I mean like teddy bear on steroids or something because come on! Look at him he's like the hulk! Except not green and not with a small head.

Bella stirred in my arms and snapped me back to reality. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I smiled a goofy grin and sighed, I began daydreaming about Bella.

-His daydream-

"**Oh Edward you are so handsome and charming I love you so much!"**

**I smiled when she said she loved me. "I love you too my Bella."**

**When I said her name it was bells from above.**

"**What?" she asked the beautiful smile tugging on her beautiful lips.**

"**Nothing, you're just so beautiful that's all."**

"**Well you know what else is beautiful?" she told me leaning closer to me. I leaned in too and whispered. "What?"**

"**You running and trying to catch me." Then she ran off smiling her wonderful smile I loved.**

**I chased after her for a few minutes then caught up to her and pulled her down to the ground with me.**

"**Do you know what else makes you beautiful?" I asked.**

"**No tell me oh wise one." She said sarcastically.**

**I smiled. "When I tickle you like this!" I started to tickle her everywhere until tears of joy streamed down her pretty face.**

"**Edward stop! Edward! Edward! EWARD!**

-End of his daydream-

"Edward!" Alice whispered screamed at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed she ruined my wonderful daydream!

"I was calling your name like 5 times Bella needs to go home now so you can just give her to Emmet."

I frowned. "Does she have to go now?" I sounded like a little boy who didn't want to go home from the park.

She smiled. "Why is it my brother do you not want her to go?" she smiled even more when I blushed.

"Maybe." Was all I could say so I wouldn't let anything else slip out.

"Whatever Edward just give her to Emmet he's outside so just come back when they leave." Then she vanished.

I looked at Bella one last time before she had to go and handed her to her brother. He was still glaring at me but when he looked at Bella his hard facial features turned soft.

I saw them drive off out of sight.

Bye bye my love.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**-Just so you know I still haven't fixed my Microsoft I'm just using a friends so I won't be able to update tons. I'M REALLY SUPER DUPER OOPER COOPER SORRY! –**

**The Next Day**

BPOV

I woke up to a buzzing sound. I looked around for the buzzing culprit but I soon found out that I was sitting on it. I blushed to myself and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Bella? It's me Nick." Oh my popsicles! It's Nick Jonas! I almost hung up but I quickly spoke.

"Oh hey Nick yeah this is Bella what's up?" I questioned.

"Well I was wondering if you can come out with me today like on a uh err date?" Hold up did THE Nick Jonas just ask me on a date!

"Heck yeah! Err I mean psh of course Nick I'd love to go." I blushed again out of habit. God I even blush when no one's looking.

He chuckled on the other end. "Great I'll pick you up in 20?"

"20 is good see ya Nick bye!" I heard another bye before I hung up.

I sighed and closed my eyes. But when the words in my head played again I sat right up and went to take a shower.

I got out and went to my closet. "Maybe I shouldn't wear comfy today." I said to myself. So I just put on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple v-neck but I still wore my black skater shoes.

I heard a honk coming from outside. I jumped and fell to the ground. "How embarrassing, Bella this better not happen on your date." I scolded.

I went outside without a single fall.

Once I got out Nick was there waiting for me with an open door. Awe he's so sweet.

"Thank you my kind prince." I said sarcastically.

"Well I must be for a beautiful maiden such as yourself." He flattered me, which made me blush.

"Your even more beautiful when you blush like that." He stroked my cheek and I blushed even more. 'Why must I blush at a time like this'.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere." Was all he said. It was just like Edward he said that to me on the way to our date or I mean hang out. Why did I say date it was a hang out place right? That's why he wanted to do that just so we can know more about each other right? Then why am I still thinking about him? Ah I hate Edward, why does he have to be so pretty.

"Bella are you okay?" I snapped out of it and smiled at him.

"I never could be better." I answered.

"Good cause we're almost there." He smiled back then parked.

"Almost there or here already?" I asked playfully.

He laughed too. "Okay okay I get it but would the fair maiden like to have dinner with me?" why is he asking millions no correction trillions of girls would love to be in my spot right now.

"Of course." I giggled whoa I did it again just like the time I did with Ed- Here I go again the Edward talk why am I still thinking about him?!

So the rest of the date went great but when we were driving home I got to know him a lot better. Like he really didn't intend to become famous he just happened to become one of the most wanted people of the whole world. Also like just because he was the youngest he was the most mature out of the brothers.

He was so dreamy like the wanted boyfriend but as much as I wanted him I know it wouldn't work out. I mentally frowned at the thought but I knew it was still true.

"We're here." He said frowning. Laughed does somebody not want me to go?" I taunted.

"Yeah." He replied childishly crossing his arms. He looked so adorable!

"Well you can walk me out until I get safely to my house which is like 5ft away." I suggested.

His smile returned and he quickly opened the door for me.

We walked until we got to my doorway.

"So." I said not wanting him to leave.

"So." He mimicked.

"Thanks for the night to remember." I said.

"You're welcome."

He started to lean in so I did too. We were about to kiss when….

**Ohhh another cliffy right der home dogs11!!! Thanks for you support!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry I can't do that much but I try you know hehehe so yeah here's the story and lots of you guessed right about who opened- ohm uh read it now before I tell you more than you need to know so yeah bye!**

Right when we were about to kiss the door flew open revealing two angry men. No make that three. Wait three? Who's the third? I turned to look at them and found out that it was Edward. Why is he here?

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where have you been?! I kept on calling and calling but you never answered any of my calls!" My dad yelled.

"Dad calm down I was with Nick the whole time, you know Nick Jonas?" I hoped that it rang a bell to him so I don't have to explain it in front of him.

I relaxed a little when I saw his face turn red. "Oh sorry I forgot, I'll just be inside." And he left.

Now it was just my brother, date, and uh friend? Edwards my friend right?

"So, you're going out with my little sister." It was more of a statement than a question if he asked me.

Nick just nodded his head and smiled. It made me smile too.

"Oh okay nice meeting you man but just remember if you ever hurt my sister you might want to get a restraining order or two." Then he left too. The look of shock came on Edward's face as to what Emmet said was priceless. I had to stifle a laugh just so I could open my mouth.

Once Edward returned his gaze back to Nick and I he glared right at him and muttered something too incoherent for me to understand.

It was too quiet for me so I broke the silence. "So Edward why are you here?" I asked him.

He was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Oh I was wondering if you uh….wanted to go shopping with Alice but I see that your busy so I'll just leave." When he said busy he glared at Nick again.

"Oh well tell Alice that I'm really sorry and I'll call her later." He nodded and went to his car and drove off.

"So

"And I thought my family was hard enough." He joked.

"Yeah try living with a prankster and a police officer for like I think a week now?"

, like my family?" I asked. I smiled when he laughed.

"Well thanks for tonight or afternoon?" I puzzled.

"Yeah you too bye." He gave me a peck on the cheek then left.

"Night." I whispered to the dust of his car.

I got inside and walked past my brother and father.

"Thanks guys." I said as I was walking up the stairs.-note that its sarcastilly-

"For what?' they asked at the same time.

"Oh you know what! But thanks for not embarrassing me like with Chris."

"Hey I never knew!" was all I heard while I was finally at my room.

I sighed and jumped on my bed. "Today was a great day I wonder about tomorrow?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**I know what you guys are saying FINALLY!!! And again I know you guys are saying can we just skip to the story now??? Well before we do that I just want to tell you guys why….i had to get a new microsoft word cause my old one didn't like me ********…..NOW!! on to the chapter!!!**

**Skip to the morning ******

Epov (from after bella left his house –asleep of course-)

Bye bye my love

I trudged up the stairs into my room and slammed the door.

Why am I acting like a grouchy pants? I honestly don't know, but once I saw Bella leave I just wanted to chase after her and keep her with me instead.

As I went to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and double checked to see if that was really me. On the reflection of a guy with hair going in crazy directions and a frown that can probably be seen within a mile radius.

"What's happening to me?" I asked myself.

'your inlove' answered a voice inside my head.

"Who's there?"

'your consious.'

"oh so you're the little voice that tells you when your doing something wrong?"

'that's right!'

I looked incrediously in the mirror. "Where have you been in the past years?"

'I was on vacation. Now stop stalling and get back to the problem'

"okaay." I said awardly.

'so the first step is to admit that you have a problem.'

"I don't have a problem!" I yelled.

"Edward honey, are you ok?" my mom asked on the other side of the door.

I panicked and picked up my phone. "Um yeah! Just talking to a friend on the phone mom."

"okay." Once I heard no more footsteps I got out of the bathroom and sat laid on my bed.

'wow. Good job keeping it down Edward, your mom probably thinks your crazy.'

"Shut up! And im not in love, this is maybe a one time thing. Bella's just another girl."

'I didn't say it was Bella.'

"Oh yeah well…"

'that's right got nothing to say now huh tough guy?'

"Whatever, so what do I do now then?"

'well you just did step number one, so step number two is make her know that she can trust you. And by her already knowing your past its going to take a lot of sweat for this to work.'

"Good idea. I'll just ask her out for tommorrow then!"

'good idea edward see your getting there!'

"yeah yeah yeah whatever good night!"

'night'

I switched the light off and went to dreaming of Bella.

**Morning ******

I woke up feeling slightly nervous. I really am falling hard huh?

I shook that thought out of my head and got ready for a long day. 'But hopefully the best day of my life.'

As I was getting dressed I pictured the moment in my mind. Acting out different reactions from Bella. Oh I really hope she'll say yes. Woah gay much Edward? Sure but Bella likes gay guys so that's a plus. I NEED to stop think about her.

I ran down the stairs feeling too excited about the thought of seeing Bella again.

"Woah where are you going tiger?" Alice asked as she was skipping down the stairs.

"Bella's." I answered calmly know that if I show my true feelings she'd make things worse.

"Oh REALLY now?" she raised her eyebrow and stood infront of me.

"Yes really Alice now move out of my way before I make you." I threatened.

"Oh REALLY now?" she asked again.

"Stop saying that and move Alice!" I almost yelled at her.

She smiled and moved. " Of course King Edward I only wish to make you happy." She chuckled and started to walk out too.

"And where are YOU going missy?" I questioned.

"And since when did you start caring MR?" she answered back.

Okay so I didn't know what to say to that but come on what else was I to say?

"Since now, so tell me where?" Nice, that's a good enough answer right?

"Jaspers." She stated simply. I shook my head and cleared the images that went through my mind at that thought and shuddered.

"Well I'd love to talk to you brother but my boyfriend is waiting for me outside and I don't want to keep him waiting." At that she skipped out with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Girls these days." I said to myself.

'especially Bella.' AHH I really need to think of something else.

I walked out side and saw Bella leave in a car with another guy.

I froze at that spot and felt crushed. But another thought came into my mind as the car left with my Bella, my beautiful Bella in the car _why?_


End file.
